


How About Now?

by theplacewhere



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theplacewhere/pseuds/theplacewhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora sets out to prove to Lydia that she cannot, in fact, handle a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How About Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://www.saintruby.tumblr.com) and we can talk about Adelaide Kane's freckles.

"How about now?" asked Cora, coming up for air between Lydia’s legs. Lydia wrenched her eyes open through the same sheer force of will that had gotten her elected class president two years in a row and kept her sane with a dead werewolf running through her head. She hoped Cora didn't notice the tears tracks running down her cheeks. The sight of Cora leaning between her thighs was almost enough to make her come again, and when Cora smirked like she knew it Lydia couldn't stop a shiver from running through her body.

"Lydia," said Cora, melodic and taunting. She ran her fingers lightly down both Lydia's thighs, over the bruises and hickeys that had been accumulating over the last God knew how many hours. Lydia hadn't make an effort to keep track of the time somewhere after the first orgasm. It felt like it had been days, maybe weeks, since Cora had showed up in Lydia’s room to test just how well Lydia could actually handle a werewolf. Cora leaned in to kiss one of a bruise that matched the shape of her thumb.

"I'm waiting," she said, smirking into Lydia's upper thigh. She was so close. If Lydia slid down the bed ten inches, Cora's mouth would be back where she wanted it to be. Or didn't want it to be. She couldn't remember anymore.

"Waiting for what?" Lydia forced herself to ask, when it became clear that Cora wasn't going to get back to work until Lydia said something. She searched her oxytocin-fried brain for the question Cora must have asked, but there was nothing.

Sex with Jackson had never been anything like this; she had loved him but he was all about equality. If he got one orgasm, so she did she. At the time it had seemed novel, a teenage boy who had a sense of reciprocity. Then, with all her random pickups, Lydia was the one in charge. She wasn't going to let someone she didn't trust hold her down and wring orgasms from her until she couldn't count them anymore. With Aiden, the sex was great, and she finally understood why Allison was so hung up over Scott. Werewolves had stamina. Although, sex with Aiden was what led her here in the first place, and now she was going to die from it.

"I asked you if you still thought you could handle a werewolf, Lydia. Keep up, babe." Cora grinned, laying down a mocking bite onto Lydia's lower stomach that turned into a kiss that was soon going to turn into another hickey. Lydia had mockingly asked, before her first orgasm, if the hickeys were a werewolf thing; Cora had just smiled, razor sharp, and proceeded to mark up every part of Lydia's body that could conceivably be hidden by clothes.

Lydia gathered her thoughts and cleared her throat.

"I haven't had a problem so far, have I?" She was impressed with how steady and dismissive her voice sounded. She hadn't been sure she could pull it off. Cora had the nerve to actually laugh. Instead of moving back down where Lydia wanted her, for that one last nerve-wrenching orgasm she might have in her, Cora moved up.

"Lydia," said Cora, leaning down to breathe on Lydia's nipple, "how many times have I made you come?"

In between orgasms three and four Cora had focused mostly on Lydia's breasts, and now they were tender and a little swollen. Like her lips, and her clit. Like most of her, really. Lydia was tempted to push herself up, just a little bit, into Cora's mouth. She wanted to feel the silky slide of Cora's tongue on her nipple, the friction and pull of Cora's ridiculously warm mouth as she sucked on Lydia nipple the way she had been sucking her clit two minutes ago.

Cora had made it clear from the very beginning of this thing, however, that she was in charge. Lydia couldn't move, or Cora would stop. Lydia couldn't complain, or Cora would stop. Lydia couldn't speak (except to say yes, no, or Cora's name) or Cora would stop.

"Lydia," said Cora, sharp. "Answer me." She moved just below Lydia's left breast and bit down, hard.

"Four." The word came out on a sob. Cora moved up to hover over Lydia's breast, her long hair tickling Lydia's skin and hiding her face. She started licking around Lydia's areola, occasionally flicking in to tease at the nipple.

"Tell me about them then, if you're so unaffected." Lydia huffed, arching her back to try to get more contact than the current tease.

"Cora," Lydia whined, then snapped her mouth shut. Lydia fucking Martin didn't beg anyone. And what was about to come out of her mouth was begging, no doubt about it. She was Lydia Martin, she told herself. She could handle werewolves.

"Tell me," said Cora, grabbing Lydia's hair and pulling until she fell back flat onto the bed. "Tell me and I'll make you come again." Lydia groaned. That was all she wanted in the world; she thought she might actually die if it happened. The first orgasm had been explosive, the second had been wrenched from her shivering, oversensitive body after what felt like hours, the third had been lightning quick, everything too hazy to really register, and the fourth had left Lydia shaking like an addict, almost painful in its intensity.

Lydia had reached the limits of the human body. She was sure of it. Humans just couldn't keep up with werewolves. Which was Cora's whole point, god damn it. Lydia was not going to lose this fight. She refused.

Cora continued to tease at Lydia's nipple until she whimpered, at which point she simply moved over to the other one. Lydia's nipples were tingling and heavy, weighing down her whole body. Every quick brush of Cora's tongue made it worse, zipping straight down her body to her clit. If she didn't say no or start talking soon, Cora was going to drive her insane. She couldn’t remember what she was supposed to being saying, though.

“Cora,” she tried, hoping that would prompt her into action. “Cora,” she said again, this time on the tail end of a moan when Cora briefly pushed her thigh right up to Lydia’s aching clit, and just as quickly took the glorious pressure away.

“First orgasm,” prompted Cora, taking pity on Lydia.

“You- you kissed me.” Cora nodded, smiling victoriously, and with one last lick to Lydia’s nipple moved up the bed to reenact the kissing.

“You kissed my neck.” Cora moved over to the join of Lydia’s neck and collarbone, biting down on the first hickey she’d left. It stung, somehow sharp and throbbing at the same time. Lydia’s fingers twisted in the mangled, sweaty sheets and her eyes focused on the ceiling because watching Cora was dangerous.

“And then?” asked Cora, using her grip in Lydia’s hair to force her to make eye contact.

“Then you moved down.” Cora obliged, sliding slowly down Lydia’s body. She pressed fingers onto every mark she made the first time around, gifting some of them with bites or licks along the way. She paused when her head was at Lydia’s hip.

“Then you ate me out,” said Lydia, her whole body locking up in anticipation of what was about to come. Lydia didn’t think she liked Cora, but she definitely liked her tongue. Cora smirked, trailing a finger down to Lydia’s clit and ghosting over it. Cora brought her finger back up, wet and shiny, and sucked it into her mouth. It came back out with a pop.

“And then?” Cora asked, showing her teeth. Lydia almost cried when she realized Cora wasn’t going to do it, was going to make Lydia recount each individual orgasm before she went back to where Lydia needed her most. She couldn’t stop the sob that broke free from her chest, shaking her whole body and Cora where she leaned against her.

“Shh,” said Cora, sliding back up Lydia’s body to wrap her arms around her. Solid pressure, finally, not on her breasts or her clit but a steady touch nonetheless. Cora rubbed circles into Lydia’s back, letting her heave and sob. Cora whispered into Lydia’s ear, meaningless assurances and soothing noises. Lydia didn’t know how long it had been by the time she quieted down, coming back to herself to realize she was curled around Cora with her head on Cora’s shoulder.

“Do you want to keep going?” asked Cora, petting Lydia’s hair with one hand while the other kept on rubbing circles on her back. “We can stop, it’s not a competition. I don’t want to hurt you.” Lydia took a deep breath, looked past her competitive side which assured her she was up for any challenge, and shook her head.

“Do it,” she said, untangling herself from Cora and laying back down. Her arms splayed out to the sides, and she almost chuckled at her unintentional martyr pose. She locked eyes with Cora, who didn’t look quite convinced, and funneled as much smug conviction as possible into her gaze when she said, “I can handle a werewolf.”

Cora smiled wide, eyes almost sparkling. She pounced back onto Lydia, but instead of impacting she caught herself inches away from Lydia’s body. Lydia’s skin prickled with the lack of expected contact.

“Second orgasm?”

“You ate me out forever,” said Lydia, watching Cora lay down a kiss just above her clit. She shivered at the feeling of Cora’s hot breath on her skin. “You took a break to make out with me some more.” When Cora came up to Lydia’s mouth her head strained forward to catch Cora’s lips. All she got was a light peck on the corner of her mouth. “Then you ate me out some more, until I came.”

“Yes,” said Cora, the vibrations of her voice humming through Lydia where their lips were connected. “I did.” Her pleased tone gave Lydia the determination to keep going, even though Cora was making her almost incoherent with the light circles she was rubbing into her hip, right on top of a bite mark.

“Then you just kept going, even when I came. You lifted me up-” Lydia’s voice caught in a scream when Cora was suddenly down between her legs again, hoisting her up by her hips. Lydia’s head was still on the pillow, her body rising up at an almost 90 degree angle to where Cora held onto her, hands pressing into the finger shaped bruises she left on Lydia the first time. Lydia’s legs hooked over Cora’s shoulder, falling down her back. Cora wasn’t moving though, just breathing on Lydia’s clit from centimeters away, her fingers holding Lydia splayed open wide.

“I’m waiting,” said Cora, and Lydia almost came just from the puff of air onto her clit. Another garbled sound broke out of her body. She thought she felt some tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.

“I came- I came right away.”

“Yes you did.” Cora emphasized her point by licking a stripe up Lydia’s thigh.

“Then you put me down, and you moved up to my-” Lydia sucked in a breath because suddenly she was laying down again and Cora was there, circling Lydia’s nipple and then sucking on it. Lydia tried to arch up into it, couldn’t stop herself, but Cora used her weight and strength to hold Lydia down. She felt frustrated tears fall from her eyes, because if she could just get a little bit of leverage she could come, she knew it.

“I did this for a long time,” prompted Cora as she moved from the left breast to the right.

“Mmm, hmm,” said Lydia through closed lips, proud that she was still able to form sounds other than screams.

“Then what did I do?” Cora moved from Lydia’s nipple down to one of the more severe bite marks just underneath her breast. She licked at it, making the throb of the forming bruise more bearable.

“You made me ride your leg,” Lydia choked out. She remembered the outrage she had felt when she realized how Cora was positioning her, almost sitting upright straddling Cora’s thigh. She still hadn’t had any leverage though, Cora moving her back and forth and rubbing her clit with steady pressure and varying speeds. She had definitely cried when she came that time, practically whiting out from the intensity of it.

“How do you feel now, Lydia?” Cora had Lydia splayed out on her thigh again, but she was holding most of her weight so there was minimal pressure on her clit. Lydia felt like she was barely being held together by disparate, floating atoms, and she was about to fall apart unless she came right now.

Cora flipped Lydia over onto her back and crouched down once more between her legs. She finally, _finally_ put her glorious tongue to work on Lydia’s clit, licking and sucking like she had never done anything else in her life. It was so hot, so smooth, so perfect. It was the pressure Lydia needed, and without any warning she was coming, clenching around two of Cora’s fingers that seemed to appear inside of her by magic.

Her back arched up from the bed, and this time Cora allowed it. Cora’s movements gentled, but she didn’t pull away entirely. Her tongue circled Lydia’s clit and her hands wandered up and down Lydia’s legs in a smooth motion. Eventually she pulled away completely, landing a kiss on Lydia’s hip and moving back up to wrap her arms around Lydia’s shaking, aching body. She petted Lydia everywhere she could reach as Lydia gathered up the broken fragments of her mind. She kept coming back to Lydia’s hair, running her fingers through it and massaging circles into Lydia’s skull. As Lydia was drifting off, not wanting to fall asleep so quickly but unable to fight her raw body and shattered mind, Cora chuckled and lifted up her head.

“Still think you can handle a werewolf?”

Cora smirked like her point was made, resting Lydia’s head back on her shoulder and snuggling into Lydia’s hair. Lydia felt a smile forming on her own face, already planning how she was going to get revenge.


End file.
